Backbitten
PsiCorps Epsilon Headquarters (assistance) |side2 = European Alliance Pacific Front |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Destroy Lightning Rods Infiltrate and destroy the Paradox Engine's battery |goal2 = Chronoshift the battery away to recharge the Paradox Engine |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commanders |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Stalkers, Shadow Tanks and Colossi * Some recaptured Soviet vehicles |forces2 = Full European and Pacific Front arsenals |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = |casual4 = |music = Nine Realms (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Ollerus }} Backbitten is the twelfth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background During the Allied assault in Cape Town, Epsilon Forces sent a task force to hunt down the Paradox Engine to destroy this Allies most powerful trump card, after they defeated the Scorpion Cell rebels through mind control. However, these were intercepted by the Allied Navy whom fall back to prevent them. Nevertheless, some of these Epsilon forces manage to get through however with no sightings of the Paradox Engine. Instead they discover what seems to be a battery that powers the device, hence 2 task forces were sent to infiltrate and destroy this said device. Events Landfall After the Epsilon Army used a nuclear missile to disintegrate the shore defense, the two proselytes each received four Marauders and two Magnetrons. After destroying the Pillboxes and Kappa Tanks that had not been blown up before, the Allies sent some infantry to the coast. The Magnetrons first immobilized Siege Cadres, and then Marauders eliminated all infantry who tried to stop them moving forward, in a distance. Although the Supercharged Paradox Battery was the primary target of the operation, the intelligence indicated that there were three Lightning Rods provided the Force Shield energy for the battery, so the two proselytes needed to destroy the three Lightning Rods first. Ready to destroy the Lightning Rods After eliminating all the infantry, the proselytes each received vehicle reinforcement and were ready to move forward, freeing some Epsilon troops who were being held there. During this period, more and more reinforcements were sent, but the Allied sent a small-scale assault squad from the landing point while the Epsilon reinforcements were sending. Fortunately, the assault squad was finally eliminated. When the detained infantry was liberated, the proselytes annihilated another infantry squad that tried to counterattack and let the liberated Engineers capture the production buildings and some Tech Oil Derricks. On the other hand, they also seized an opportunity to destroy the southernmost Lightning Rod. In the ensuing battle, proselytes found some abandoned Russian vehicles on a high ground: Tesla Cruisers and Scud Launchers, in addition to the Buratinos. After capturing these abandoned vehicles, the two Epsilon forces continued to move forward and destroyed another Lightning Rod. A proselyte captured a Tech Secret Lab and acquired training/build rights for Stalker and Gehenna Platform. In the siege of the final Lightning Rod, Tesla Cruisers became the main force to destroy enemy vehicles, Scud Launchers and Stalkers were used to destroy defense structures, and Gehenna Platforms specifically shot down nearby Thor Gunships. Finally the last Lightning Rod fell down, and the Force Shield vanished. Destruction after infiltration When the proselytes were ready for the next move, the high command suddenly thought of a plan: infiltrate ihe battery and do some research before destroying it. At the same time two Infiltrators and the final reinforcements including Colossi were also sent. But at the same time Epsilon's sensors confirmed that the Allies would send the battery away after 20 minutes, just as they did on Tenerife. After destroying the defense around the battery and eliminating Attack Dogs and Robot Tanks, Infiltrators entered the battery and completed research on the battery. The Allies were very alarmed at this time, and the nearby Epsilon forces quickly destroyed the battery after the infiltration was completed. Aftermath The Epsilon Army's fatal blow on Ascension Island caused great inconvenience to the Allied forces. After the end of the operation, through the study of the battery, the Epsilon Army seemed to have possibility to find a way to deal with the Paradox Engine. Since the only backup battery had been destroyed, the Allied Forces could no longer recharge the Paradox Engine while fighting. They had to continue to move forward, as long as the Paradox Engine is stopped when charging, the safety of all the Allies will be threatened. This battle was another victory of the Epsilon Army in their "chess game". Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * Some of the enemy guards and the ambush troops will be removed. * The 15 minutes countdown will appear after destroying all Lightning Rods. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * Tech Heavy Machinery at the bottom left of the map will be removed. * The 15 minutes countdown will appear after destroying all Lightning Rods. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * Tech Heavy Machinery at the bottom left of the map will be removed. * The 75 minutes countdown will appear initially. After destroying all Lightning Rods, it will extend by 15 minutes. Trivia * This mission is a remake of Jealousy, an Epsilon mission in version 2.0. However, the target in this mission is the Paradox Engine's backup battery while in Jealousy it is a Time Machine in Caribbean Sea. zh:背刺 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions